The present invention relates to data center management, and in particular enclosures for high speed data transport fiber cabling systems. Optical fibers allow for transmission of communications over longer distances and at higher bandwidths than wire cables. Optical fibers are also advantageous for communication systems because signals suffer less loss than wire cables and are immune to electromagnetic interference. Optical fibers are therefore often used for high bandwidth, long distance applications. One of the primary functions of a data center is to provide connections between incoming and outgoing optical fiber connections.
A user may desire to use different sized fiber optic modules housing optical fiber connections. At present, such a user installs and removes entire banks of patch panels or trays in order to accommodate different sized fiber optic modules because trays are currently designed to only support one size of fiber optic module. Thus, it may be advantageous to provide a tray that allows different sized fiber optic modules to be installed within the tray without replacing or removing the tray itself.